


Nice work, kid

by Seven_Oomen



Series: Spiderman: Homecoming prompts [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Dad!Tony, Gen, Tony Stark Has A Heart, tony and his spider son, uncle!rhodey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seven_Oomen/pseuds/Seven_Oomen
Summary: Based on a prompt I received:Hi Homecoming was amazing and I love this idea: after Homecoming Peter suddenly realizes, "Mr. Stark listened to my messages." So now when he calls and gives updates he adds in little comments. "... I helped the police with a bank robbery and I've always admired your work Mr. Stark." Or "Today was pretty quiet but I'm glad I've been given this opportunity to work with you Mr. Stark. You're my hero." Cue Tony sitting in his lap yelling at Dum-E "I'm not crying, you're crying."





	Nice work, kid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eriot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriot/gifts), [biivory69](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=biivory69).



Mister Stark listened to his messages…

It took him a while to realize it after everything that had transpired. But once he did, it gave him courage, an incentive to keep up with his daily reports.

He swung up, landing on the roof of an apartment building and found himself a nice perch on the edge. Taking out his phone he dialed the familiar number.

“Hey mister Stark! Hope I’m not bothering you, but it’s time for my daily reports. So, anyway, there were these dudes trying to rob a bank and I swooped in after determining the best course of action, just like you taught me, and they had this laser gun so I webbed them up real good until the cops arrived. And it was just like you how you stop criminals with your repulsion blasters. Well except I use webbing…”

“But it was so cool, mister Stark! Oh and I helped this old lady cross the street, she was really nice, she bought me a hot dog. Oh man I love hot dogs. Maybe we should get hot dogs sometime mister Stark? I mean, if you want to… and have time. Someday…”

Peter sighed softly. “Oh and you know what else happened? There was this big bad guy trying to rob a grocery store and this kid in a Spider-man costume came running up and shot this guy with his fake web shooters, covering him in sticky goo stuff. And then I came in, swinging through the broken window and went; “Nice work, kid.” And it was just like at the Stark expo! It was so cool.”

“You remember that, right Mister Stark? The Stark expo? There was this dorky small kid with an Iron Man mask and a little fake gauntlet. Yeah… That was me.” Peter chuckled, “You were my hero, mister Stark.. Still are! Still are, but especially back then, I want to be just like you. A man of science, good and responsible. You’ve no idea how much it means to me to be given this opportunity.”

Peter looked down when a commotion down on the street grabbed his attention. “Mister Stark, I’ve got to go. I think there’s someone in trouble who needs my help. But I’ll update soon, I promise. We’re still on for next Friday, right? Right.. Right, of course we are. Goodbye mister Stark!”

*

The call ended there. Tony still can’t believe it as he stared at the screens in front of him. Peter was the kid at the expo? The odds for that were about one in a million if not less. He wiped away a lonely tear from his cheek. Never before had anyone told him he was their hero, not like this. He hadn’t been the most popular Avenger and he always seemed to be the person who was doing the wrong thing in the publics eye. To have this moment, that meant a lot to him.

“Are you… crying?” Rhodey’s voice cut through the formed silence and Tony quickly sat up.

“I’m not crying, you’re crying.” He denied, but of them knew he was lying. Off to the side Dum-E, U and Butterfingers whirred and beeped excitedly as if to call him out on his lie. “Oh shut up, or I’ll turn you into scrap metal.”

He doesn’t mean it and everyone in the room knows it.

“Hey Tones, It’s okay. I know how much your spider-son means to you.” Rhodey clapped a hand on his shoulder and gave him a gentle smile. “But I do expect to meet my nephew sometime soon. Properly.”

It made him laugh and he nodded in agreement. “Sure, come by next Friday, I’ll introduce you.”

And honestly? He can’t wait for his little family to get that much closer.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you guys liked this, let me know in the comments down below, on discord or on my tumblr: supersoldierfamily.tumblr.com. I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
